heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Gray (A Nightmare on Elm Street Series)
Christina "Tina" Gray was one of the Elm Street children, whose parents were involved in burning and killing Freddy Krueger because he killed 20 children. She appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street and was also the first victim of Freddy after he became the undead Dream Demon. Although she was not related to Mark Gray from Dream Child, they both share the same last name. Films The film opens up with Tina having a nightmare inside a boiler room. Her attempts to escape seem futile, as her dreamstalker catches up with her before she awakens, finding that Freddy Krueger slashed her nightgown. Grabbing her crucifix, she tries to go back to sleep. The next day whilst walking to school, Tina tells her friend Nancy Thompson of her nightmare. In an attempt to cheer up Tina and alleviate her fears after her mother goes away with her boyfriend, Nancy and her boyfriend Glen Lantz decide to spend the night at Tina's house, where they are confronted with Rod Lane, Tina's on-again-off-again boyfriend. He reveals indirectly that he had been having the same dreams as Tina and Nancy. After making love to Rod and falling asleep, Tina finds herself trapped in her final nightmare. Tina hears tapping on the window, along with her name being whispered in the darkness. Unable to wake Rod up, she goes outside to investigate. Death Walking further into the alley, Tina hears a noise behind her and turns to see the lid of a trash can rolling towards her before settling on the ground. She is then confronted with the image of Freddy Krueger. She runs away into her backyard towards her house and bangs on her back door, crying out for Nancy to let her in. Unfortunately, Freddy grabs her and the two tumble onto the floor. After a brief struggle, Freddy gets the upperhand and begins killing her. Outside of her dream, Rod awakens to find Tina under attack, being slashed and sliced, levitating from her bed and flying around the bedroom. Rod is knocked into a corner by Tina's spinning body from where he watches on in horror as Tina is dragged up the wall and across the ceiling. Nancy and Glen are awakened by their screaming, and by the time Nancy and Glen arrive, Tina is dead on the floor and Rod has fled through the window. Her death is one of the most memorable Elm Street deaths. Her soul is absorbed by Freddy and was released along with other souls of Freddy's victims when Alice defeated Freddy. Trivia * Prior to the filming of A Nightmare on Elm Street, actress Amanda Wyss had never seen a horror film. * According to Internet Movie Database, Tina's name is mentioned approximately 39 times in the film. * Amanda Wyss came down with vertigo thanks in part to the rotating room used for her death scene. * Tina Grey is a character made in homage to Janet Leigh's Marion Crane character in the classic Psycho. She is the character we believe to be the main character, right up until her death. * Jodi Benson, Robin Wright & Laura Dern auditioned for the role of Tina. * Tina's death was ranked #4 on Watchmojo.com's list of the Top 10 Freddy Krueger kills. * Freddy kills Chris the same way he killed Tina in the 2010 remake. * According to deleted scenes, she had an older sibling who was killed. However, this never made it to the movie or the canon of the series. Quotes Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street